Daemones Maledicit
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Ciel and his sister Cecilia have always been weird kids until an event happens that changes their lives forever. OOC, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, this is just another story that I'm working on, this is just a random plot bunny that I'm dealing with, I think it might turn into a full blown story if I have ideas for other chapters, well that's all I have to say and I'll see you in the next authors note.**

**Summary: Ciel and his sister Cecilia have always been weird kids until an event happens that changes their lives forever. OOC, Yaoi.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

" Ciel! It's time for you to wake up!" A low groan was heard as a lump in a bed moved around," Ciel!" The sound of footsteps stomping up some stairs and the sound of a door being slammed open was heard. Light footsteps were heard in the dark room, when, all of a sudden the blinds opened letting a bright light into the room.

A sharp hiss was heard from under the covers and the sheets were thrown from over the figures head revealing short navy blue hair and ocean blue eyes," close. The Goddamn. Blinds," Ciel growled," well good morning to you too," a girl with navy blue hair in a ponytail with sapphire eyes said," mom has been calling you for hours," Ciel rolled his eyes at his annoying twin and pulled the covers back over his head.

Ciel's sister, Cecilia, let out a sigh," oh well, I guess you'll miss the brand new exhibit at the museum," with those few words, Ciel quickly sat up," what new exhibit!?" Ciel asked," they said they think they found some sort of monster or something," The bluenette jumped out of bed and got his clothes on; both Cecilia and him loved to wear black or navy blue, it wasn't because they were goth or emo, they just liked the color.

Ciel grabbed his fingerless gloves and both siblings rushed downstairs to where their parents were waiting," good morning, thanks for getting Ciel up," their mother, Rachel said," it was no problem," Cecilia said as she grabbed a few pieces of bacon and some toast," come on, we gotta get going," Ciel put his gloves on and grabbed his sister by her wrist," Hey! I wasn't finished!"

Both siblings ran out of the house," Ciel! Slow down!" Cecilia was panting as they reached the museum," woah..." She looked up and saw a giant crowd of people and a news crew filming," lets go and see what all the commotion is all about," the two walked into the crowded building, squeezing through each person until they stood at the front of the newest exhibit.

Ciel and Cecilia's eyes widened at the sight of the creature before them, it had a long black tail that was drooping limply, long black clawed hands that were being pinned to a large cross, it's head hung limply, but you could still see fangs that peeked out from its lips, and large black wings were spread out and drooped downward," it's a demon..." Ciel whispered to himself.

" Let's go get a closer look," Cecilia nudged her brother and smirked, Ciel got the same smirk on his face as a sign they were thinking the same thing, both of them crawled under the velvet rope, without being spotted amazingly, and got closer to the demon.

" Touch it," Cecilia whispered

" No, you touch it," Ciel said back

" lets both touch it, okay?" They each nodded to each other and reached out a hand to tilt it's head up. Once their hands touched the demons face, its eyes snapped open revealing glowing red eyes that seemed to look into their souls.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well that was the first chapter, I'm pretty sure that I'll continue this story, if you want me to that is, well that's all I had to say, please send some reviews telling me what you like and dislike about it and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the newest chapter of the new story, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone backed away when they saw the demon look up with glowing eyes, Ciel and Cecilia were frozen by fear as the creature easily broke the binds on its wrists looked around at the fearful humans and smirked, revealing sharp fangs.

" Were you two the ones who awakened me?" Ciel and Cecilia gave a shaky nod, the demon cupped both of their faces and stroked the area under their eyes with its thumb. The demon leaned down and whispered," I'll give you a little gift."

The demon moved his hands over each one of their eyes, a sharp pain was felt causing the two siblings to fall to the floor holding their eyes, Ciel holding his left and Cecilia holding her right," my mark will spread throughout your body, when it does I will come back and you shall be my servants," the demon chuckled at the obvious fear in their eyes," goodbye for now, little ones."

The demon disappeared into the darkness without leaving a single trace that it was there," Ciel! Cecilia! Are you okay," the twins parents ran over to them checking to see if they were okay," let me see your eyes," they hesitantly moved their hands revealing that their eyes had turned purple with a circle outlined by spikes in it.

Both Vincent and Rachel gasped at the devils mark on their children," quickly, let's get you home before anyone sees," they walked away from the scene, trying to avoid talking to anyone at their own costs.

Once they got home, both siblings ran up to their own rooms as slammed the door behind them, Ciel looked at his nails and gasped as they slowly started to turn a dull gray, he walked over to the mirror and couldn't help but stare at the marked eye. He slowly fell to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them.

Cecilia frantically looked for a mirror, she finally found one and dropped it at the sight of her eye, just then, she looked at her nails and saw them change color, instead of them being that normal clear color, they were now a dull shade of gray. She fell to her knees covering her face.

Both siblings were scared, they didn't know why this was happening to them but they hoped it would be over soon.

A raven with piercing red eyes was perched on a tree where it could look into both of their rooms. The raven form shifted into one more human, a smirk made it's way onto the demons face as he saw the fear in both of their eyes," maybe it's time I had a little fun."

The demon easily jumped from the tree branch to Ciel's windowcill, he used a claw to tap on the window to get the boys attention.

Ciel looked up and started to back away in fear," what do you want?" He asked, the demon simply kept taping the window, silently asking for him to open it; cautiously,Ciel stood up and opened the window allowing the demon inside, he sat on Ciel's bed and ruffled his feathers, causing some to fall off.

" Now tell me what you want," Ciel wanted to try and sound tough but his voice betrayed him

" don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or your sister," he said

" then why are you here?" Ciel asked, still nervous about the demon being here

" To answer some of your questions"

" Okay, what's your name?"

" Sebastian"

" that sounds like the name of a servant," well if you met someone with a name like that you'd say the same thing I bet.

" How did you end up on that cross?"

" I had gotten in a fight with this angel and lets just say it was a tie," Sebastian said," if that's all the questions you have, I'm leaving," the red eyed demon began to stand up," wait, I have one more question," Ciel said," what is it?" He asked," why did you put this curse on my sister and I?" The demon smirked," I guess eternity can get lonely sometimes," Ciel watched as the demon started to leave," see ya later, Ciel."

The boy still wondered why he would want them though, couldn't he have chosen someone else, Ciel sighed, I guess it didn't matter now, Ciel laid down on his bed but noticed some black feathers on the bed, he picked up one and started to twirl it between his fingers. Ciel sighed and stared up at the ceiling, eventually he let sleep take over and let his eyes flutter closed


End file.
